tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Vagineer/The Beta
The Beta Vagineer is a beta-style BLU Engineer TF2 Monster and a notable member of the infamous Vagineer species. He was created by YouTube user Sonicrulez11. Appearance and Behaviour The Beta Vagineer is a beta-style BLU Vagineer whose Engineer uniform is a somewhat slight variation of BLU's Engineer uniforms. His shirt is a lighter blue, his glove is cobalt blue and light blue as opposed to yellow and light gray, and his shoulders do not bear the Engineer class symbols, which is the head of a wrench. His kneepads are also blue instead of yellow. Despite being a Vagineer of the BLU variant, Beta is significantly more friendlier than many other members of his race, if not a tad eccentric, and bears none of the BLU Vagineers' arrogance at their status of being deadly Freaks. He has a habit of appearing when people least expect him to, but despite this, he generally treats others nicely as opposed to the hostile manner usually associated with Vagineers. Beta also has a strange sense of humor, as he found killing a Pyro funny, though said Pyro was acting like a jerk to begin with. Beta also works as a Wal-Mart employee. Presumably he doesn't mind the job, though he hates it when his price-checking machines don't work; when Weaselcake went shopping at Wal-Mart, upon arriving at Beta's station his price-checking machine exploded, to the Vagineer's frustration. Beta then told the mutated Sniper to move to another station. Abilities and Weaknesses Due to being a Vagineer, Beta has all the abilities his race is known for having, including limb detachment and inhuman strength. To add more flavor, however, Beta can also swim (which is not present in other Vagineers) and spit out all sorts of items from its vagified mouth. Said mouth is able to store something as big as a Heavy's iconic Minigun, an item a normal mouth obviously cannot do. He presumably can do this if threatened, but currently Beta has used one of his abilities once to kill a RED Pyro who was insulting a protesting Heavy. Since Beta is a Vagineer, it can be safe to assume that he has all the weaknesses a typical Vagineer has, such as their vulnerability to repeated brute force and abilities that are effective in dealing damage in an unconventional way. Trivia *The Original Vagineer used to have a beta-style skin as well, but it was changed to concept-style skin to avoid potential confusion with this Beta Vagineer. *Even though Crotch Sniper was created earlier, The Beta Vagineer is the first TF2 Monster using a beta-style skin, due to the former lacking one in his first appearance. Notable Videos *HEAVY PROTESTS *An Average Day at 2Fort *Weaselcake vs. Penis Cupcake (Cameo) *Vagineer Breaks The Bonds Of This Mortal World *Weaselcake Goes To Wal-Mart *FOOTS HTOOMS *Kickass Engineer 2 (Cameo) *Deemomeeng (Cameo) *Vagineer: Origin (Flashback cameo) *Vagineer/RED Vagineer (Cameo) Category:BLU Team Category:Classic Monsters Category:Engineers Category:Goofballs Category:Monsters made by Sonicrulez11 Category:Non-combatants Category:True Neutral beings Category:Vagineers Category:Beta-styled beings